


Always been You

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy's Birthday, M/M, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Hii loves <3I didn't quite get the time to upload this on the 5th, buutt a Happy Birthday to our (and Harry's, lmao) boy, Draco Malfoy. I hope you guys enjoy this work, it was a tiny bit rushed as I really wanted to write and finish this to post it for Draco's birthday, so sorry for any mistakes !Hope you guys enjoy it xxI do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.





	Always been You

**Author's Note:**

> Hii loves <3 
> 
> I didn't quite get the time to upload this on the 5th, buutt a Happy Birthday to our (and Harry's, lmao) boy, Draco Malfoy. I hope you guys enjoy this work, it was a tiny bit rushed as I really wanted to write and finish this to post it for Draco's birthday, so sorry for any mistakes ! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it xx 
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Closing the door behind him as he entered their apartment, Draco muttered to himself in annoyance. 

‘’- can’t believe the lot of them. Not that I expect a huge acknowledgement from them, but not even a small happy birthday. From _anyone_ ,’’ Draco growled out softly. Deep down, Draco knew that the fact, in general, that no one had wished him on his birthday did not bother him. No, deep down, Draco knew what had in fact angered him, was that his boyfriend had not wished him _at all_ throughout the day. Actually, _Potter_ had seemed to make it his mission to avoid Draco. 

Still muttering to himself, Draco turned to hang his keys on the hook next to the door. He froze as his gaze fell onto a fluttering, glowing piece of paper, taped to the back of the door. Draco frowned, his right hand resting on his wand in his back pocket as his left hand reached out to peel the paper from the door. 

Draco cautiously unfolded the paper, eyes tracing the words scribbled neatly on the paper. 

__

_The place where we first kissed._

Draco’s fingers traced the letters, as the words made him remember the day which the note referred to, his previous annoyance fading just as quickly as it had come. They had just come back from their first date, both lingering - not wanting the date to end quite yet. Harry had stood on the threshold, biting his lip with a considering look on his face as he looked at Draco standing on the porch. Draco had cleared his throat, fidgeting timidly, before stammering out a goodnight as he turned to leave. Fingers curling around his wrist made him freeze in his movements, and he turned. Harry had smiled at him, head tilting to the side and eyes shining brightly, as he had gently pulled Draco against him. Their breaths had mingled, as their heads rested together. Harry had given Draco the opportunity to turn away, but Draco had known the moment he had seen Harry’s smile that he had completely fallen into Harry’s hands, both figuratively and literally. Draco had quickly closed the remaining distance between them, his lips finding Harry’s for their first, but definitely not last, kiss.

The fluttering of the paper against his skin, snapped him from his thoughts. Draco traced his finger across the letters once more, before carefully folding the paper back into its original form. He turned and walked into the living room, eyes searching for Harry, but instead falling on another glowing piece of paper; this one taped to the couch. 

__

_The place where we cuddled together for the first time._

Draco’s heart skipped, warmth filling his chest, as he remembered. A few weeks into their relationship, they had opted to stay inside together for a lazy sunday. With tea, cookies and each their own book, they had curled up on Harry’s couch together. Throughout the hours, they had moved closer and closer to each other. At some point, they had discarded the books and Draco had been laying between Harry’s legs - his back to Harry’s front and one of Harry’s arms around his waist. Draco had dozed, the pitter patter of the rain and Harry’s fingers in his hair lulling him to sleep.

Shaking his head to clear his mind from the sweet memory, Draco folded the paper and continued his walk into the kitchen. Another piece of glowing paper was waiting for him on the counter, and Draco immediately reached for it. 

__

_The place where we had our first argument. And told each other, for the first time, that we love each other._

Draco remembered this moment as if it had been yesterday. They had slipped into the habit of Draco spending the night at Harry’s, waking up together as the sun streamed through the blinds in Harry’s room, and eating breakfast together in peaceful silence as they both read their respective newspapers or letters. That day had been just as any of the others, except Draco had been reading The Daily Prophet, stumbling onto an article which claimed that Harry had reconciled with the youngest Weasley; both finding their ways back to each other. Draco had clenched his fingers around the paper, not wanting to believe what the shoddy newspaper had to say, but the moving picture underneath the article - Ginevra Weasley flinging her arms around Harry, as the man laughed at the girl’s antics - told him all he needed to know. He had flung the paper at Harry’s head, screaming angrily as tears had blurred his vision but not stopping him from repeatedly accusing Harry. It wasn’t until Harry had grabbed both his wrists to pull Draco against him, shushing Draco as he sobbed into Harry’s chest that he quieted down. Finally, Draco had tried to pull away, but Harry had held him, lips brushing his ear as he had told Draco he would never, ever think of ever hurting the man - not by cheating, not by using him, or playing him, or anything else - because he _loved_ him. Draco’s heart had stopped, but as he pulled back to look into Harry’s eyes, not finding anything to betray the words he had just spoken to Draco, Draco flung himself at Harry. As they held each other, Draco’s face nuzzling into Harry’s neck, he softly told Harry he loved him back and felt Harry’s arms tightening around him in response.

Draco folded the paper and cleared his throat against the rush of emotions that flooded through him, walking out of the kitchen to make his way into the bedroom - still in search of Harry. On the bed, another piece of paper was waiting for him, and Draco picked it up. 

__

_The place where we first spent the night together; both in the innocent way and the not-so-innocent way ;)_

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s words, but the corners of his mouth quirked upwards. Draco remembered that the first time Harry and him had shared the bed and slept together, literally just sleeping, they had rigidly laid next to each other. Finally, Draco had moved closer, and Harry had reached out to pull him against him; Draco’s head resting on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry’s lips against the top of Draco’s head. The soft thumping beneath Draco’s hand, where it had rested against Harry’s chest, and the soft breaths coming from Harry’s mouth had quickly lulled him to sleep. Draco also remembered the first time they had spent the night together and _slept_ together. They had come back from their date, celebrating their four months anniversary. In the beginning, when they had started their relationship, both Harry and Draco had decided to take their relationship slow as to not mess anything up. This relationship had meant a lot to both of them, and they were both in it for the long run. Neither had wanted to rush things, but as Harry had invited Draco inside after their date, neither had been able to resist and they had nervously - although, giddily - undressed each other, climbing into bed and spent the night exploring each other. Both had fallen asleep quickly afterwards, their bodies entangled together from head to toe.

Draco bit his lip to fight the smile and blush from forming on his face as he remembered, and he quickly folded the paper and made his way into the adjoining bathroom. On the mirror, a piece of paper was fluttering, calling out to him. Draco reached for it. 

__

_The place where I asked you to move in with me._

Draco smiled. They had both been brushing their teeth, taking turns behind the sink, and it had felt incredibly domestic. Draco had locked his gaze with Harry’s through the mirror, smiling as he voiced his thoughts to his boyfriend. Harry had smiled, then he had furrowed his brows and bit his lip in consideration, before looking up at Draco with a curious expression. Draco had turned around to look at Harry, quizzically. Harry had cleared his throat, before apprehensively asking Draco if he wanted to move in. Draco had only stared at Harry, eyes wide and jaw dropped open. Harry had fumbled, babbling about how Draco already was practically living there and as Draco had said they were already quite domestic and it would be nice, but also it was stupid and he should not have asked - ; Draco had cut Harry’s rambling off with a kiss, before pulling back slightly to whisper a soft yes against Harry’s lips; yes, he would love to.

As he let his eyes trace the letters once more with a small smile on his face, the memory fading to the edges of his mind, his eye fell on a small arrow in the bottom corner of the parchment and Draco raised his eyebrow, before turning the paper around. 

__

_Come up to the roof?_

Draco folded the paper, pocketing it with the other pieces he had found throughout their apartment. Quickly, Draco made his way into the bedroom to climb out the window and make his way to the roof via the ladder next to their window. Draco stepped onto the roof, his gaze falling onto the table. A few candles were lit in the middle of the table, their flames flickering and swaying. Draco stepped towards the table, and picked up the piece of paper that was fluttering on one of the plates set on the table.

__

_The place where you will hopefully say yes._

__

__

_(Turn around.)_

Draco frowned at the words, confused, before doing as told and turning around to see Harry standing in front of him. A nervous smile played around Harry’s lips, and Draco tilted his head. 

‘’Hi,’’ Harry greeted, stepping closer to Draco to link their hands together. Draco leaned up to place a small kiss onto Harry’s lips, ‘’Hi,’’ he whispered back. 

One of Harry’s hands came up to rest against the side of Draco’s face and Draco leaned into the touch. 

‘’Happy birthday, love,’’ Harry whispered, eyes twinkling, before once more smiling nervously at him. Draco frowned in question, but Harry only stepped back. He dropped the hand from Draco’s face, but kept his left hand linked with Draco’s right. 

‘’Harry?’’ Draco questioned, but Harry shushed him, before kneeling down onto one knee. Draco’s breath hitched, his eyes widening, as the words from the last piece of parchment he’d found, repeated themselves in his mind. The place where you will hopefully say yes.

‘’Draco, the past five years we have been together, have quite possibly been the five best ones in my life,’’ Harry began, voice trembling with nerves, ‘’and although we have had our past and have never quite seen eye to eye, I was never really surprised at the realization that it was you for me; that it had always been you for me, from Hogwarts to now. Because you are, and always have been, my light in a life full of darkness. Because my eyes always look for you, even when you are not around me. Because my mind is always stuck on thoughts of you. But, most importantly, because I am, always have been, and always will be irrevocably in love with you. Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you do me the honor and absolute joy of becoming your husband?’’

Harry pulled out a dark green, velvet box from behind him and opened it. A simple, silver band was nestled inside. Draco’s eyes blurred with tears, and he blinked, sniffing. Harry was looking at him, nervous and waiting, and Draco gasped as he remembered he was supposed to _answer_ Harry, _you absolute idiot._

Draco pulled at Harry’s hand, urging the man to stand up, flinging himself at Harry the moment he was standing. 

‘’ _Yes_ , yes, what else did you expect me to say? Of course, I will marry you, Harry,’’ Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, leaning back to lock their lips together. 

Draco pulled back, resting his head against Harry’s, his eyes locked on where Harry was putting the ring around his finger. Harry’s fingers traced the edge of the ring, before he turned his head to look at Draco again. 

‘’I’m sorry I didn’t wish you before, I was scared I would blow my cover,’’ Harry apologised. Draco looked at Harry, his arms looping around Harry’s neck. He tilted his head with a mischievous smile, and Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Draco hummed, his fingers tracing the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck, revelling in the way Harry shivered against him. 

‘’I do know some ways in which you can make it up to me,’’ Draco whispered, and Harry’s eyes darkened at the words. The arms around Draco’s pulled him closer, and Harry nuzzled into Draco’s neck, lips brushing against the junction between his collarbone and neck. 

‘’What about dinner?’’ Harry whispered, hot breath ghosting across Draco’s skin, and Draco whined softly. 

‘’Can wait,’’ Draco gasped, before stepping out of the embrace and desperately pulling Harry towards the ladder to take them back to their room, Harry’s soft laughter reverberating around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought about it ! xx


End file.
